Muppet*Vision 3D Time Clock Messages
Here's a list of most of the sayings on the Muppet*Vision 3D Time Clock at the Disney's California Adventure version. *Hello! Welcome to Muppet*Vision 3D a project of Muppet 3-D FX Labs *Please step all the way forward. *Watch the screens! *That's THE OFFICIAL PRESHOW! *Muppet*Vision 3D will begin in about 12 1/2 Minutes! *This is THE OFFICIAL TIME CLOCK *Don't read this! *Watch those screens! *THE OFFICIAL PRESHOW is a LAFF RIOT! *By the way... *12 Minutes to Show Time! 12 Minutes! *Hello! Welcome to Muppet*Vision 3D a project of Muppet 3-D FX Labs *Please step all the way forward. *Do not put on your 3D Glasses yet. *C'mon get happy! *Muppet*Vision 3D begins in about 11 1/2 Minutes! *Watch those screens! *That's THE OFFICIAL PRESHOW! *Wait! Phone's ringing! *image *Wrong number! *Did you know? *11 Minutes to Show Time! 11 Minutes! *Hello! Welcome to Muppet*Vision 3D a project of Muppet 3-D FX Labs *Please step all the way forward. *Watch those screens! *That's THE OFFICIAL PRESHOW! *It's fun! *Muppet*Vision 3D will begin in about 10 1/2 Minutes! *Muppet*Vision 3D is A TOTAL SENSORY EXPERIENCE! *Oooh! *We're getting all goosebumpy! *Maybe it's just the air conditioning... *Now this important message: *10 Minutes to Show Time! 10 Minutes! *Hello! Welcome to Muppet*Vision 3D a project of Muppet 3-D FX Labs *Please step all the way forward. *Watch the screens! *That's THE OFFICIAL PRESHOW! *I'm the OFFICIAL TIME CLOCK *Muppet*Vision 3D starts in about 9 1/2 Minutes! *While you're waiting, wanna see our new car? *image *It's almost paid for! *When does Muppet*Vision 3D start? *9 Minutes! *Hello! Welcome to Muppet*Vision 3D a project of Muppet 3-D FX Labs *Please step all the way forward. *Be sure to check out the Fabulous Sale in our Wall Coverings Department! *Muppet*Vision 3D starts in about 8 1/2 Minutes! *Do not put on your 3D Glasses yet. *Nothing out here is 3-Dimensional. *Besides... you'd look silly! *(We don't want that, now do we?) *8 Minutes to Show Time! 8 Minutes! *Hello! Welcome to Muppet*Vision 3D a project of Muppet 3-D FX Labs *Please step all the way forward. *Do NOT look up here! *Watch THE OFFICIAL PRESHOW on those screens! *There WILL be a QUIZ! *Muppet*Vision 3D starts in about 7 1/2 Minutes! *Don't put on your 3D Glasses yet. *Don't follow leaders... watch your parking meters..... *7 Minutes to Show Time! 7 Minutes! *Hello! Welcome to Muppet*Vision 3D a project of Muppet 3-D FX Labs *Please step all the way forward. *Want to see our house? *image *We know... it needs work! *Muppet*Vision 3D will begin in about 6 1/2 Minutes! *We've seen Muppet*Vision 3D, and it's * SENSATIONAL! * *Really! *We'd say that even if we weren't getting paid! *Oh... by the way: *6 Minutes to Show Time! 6 Minutes! *Hello! Welcome to Muppet*Vision 3D a project of Muppet 3-D FX Labs *Please step all the way forward. *Do not put on your 3D Glasses yet. *Muppet*Vision 3D starts in about 5 1/2 Minutes! *You can taste the excitement! *Needs pepper, don't you agree? *Did you hear a phone? *image *We'll get it! *Well, what do you know... it's a message for you: *5 Minutes to Show Time! 5 Minutes! *Hello! Welcome to Muppet*Vision 3D a project of Muppet 3-D FX Labs *Please step all the way forward. *You might take a boat... *Might take a plane... *Muppet*Vision 3D will begin in about 4 1/2 Minutes! *If you gotta walk... *Gonna get there just the same! *Muppet*Vision 3D *Coming soon! *Everything else is just something else. *4 Minutes to Show Time! 4 Minutes! *Hello! Welcome to Muppet*Vision 3D a project of Muppet 3-D FX Labs *Please step all the way forward. *The purpose of THE TIME CLOCK... to say: *Muppet*Vision 3D begins in about 3 1/2 Minutes! *The purpose of a man: to love a woman... *The purpose of a woman: to love a man... *Come on baby! Play the game! *Come on baby! Play! *The Game of Love! *La-La-La-La image *3 Minutes to Show Time! 3 Minutes! *Hello! Welcome to Muppet*Vision 3D a project of Muppet 3-D FX Labs *Please step all the way forward. *Please watch THE OFFICIAL PRESHOW on those screens! *It cost a bundle! *$$$$$ *THE OFFICIAL TIME CLOCK on the other hand, fell off a truck! *Muppet*Vision 3D starts in 2 1/2 Minutes! *Muppet*Vision 3D is amazing! *Your body absorbs it and there's no unpleasant aftertaste!! *And it all happens in *2 Minutes to Show Time! 2 Minutes! *Hello! Welcome to Muppet*Vision 3D a project of Muppet 3-D FX Labs *Enjoy THE OFFICIAL PRESHOW on those screens! *Just part of the TOTAL ENTERTAINMENT EXPERIENCE!!! *Muppet*Vision 3D starts in 1 1/2 Minutes! *We're almost ready... *Our hair is a mess... *Nothing to wear... *And the PHONE keeps ringing! *image *It was Elvis! (Just kidding!) *1 Minute to Show Time! 1 Minute! *Hello Again! *Hope you enjoyed THE OFFICIAL Muppet*Vision 3D PRESHOW and THE OFFICIAL Muppet*Vision 3D TIME CLOCK *You are about to experience *Muppet*Vision 3D *Hope you enjoy being you... *We enjoy being us. *Now it's time... *To say goodbye... *To all our company... *K-E-R *"R" you having fun? *M-I-T *That's a school in Massachusetts *F-R-O-G! *Enjoy............... *Muppet*Vision 3D